Ep 6 All Jacked up
by klarinetgrrl
Summary: Christina is stuck with a patient who is head over heels for her significant other, Izzy is off to trial with Ripley there to support her. The gang gets ready for a huge Halloween bash where someone unexpected and unwanted shows up.


All Jacked Up – Gretchen Wilson

INT. MEREDITH'S HOUSE  
Meredith lays on her bed and stares at her clock, watching the numbers roll past until the alarm goes off.

MEREDITH (V.O)  
Halloween is one of those holidays that most holiday hating people actually enjoy. What holiday hating person could truly hate a day about ghouls, ghosts and skeletons?

INT. KITCHEN  
Derek makes himself a bowl of cereal.

MEREDITH (V.O.)  
There are some skeletons that we just aren't ready to deal with yet, though.

Meredith enters the kitchen. Derek looks at Meredith as she walks in.

DEREK  
Hi.

MEREDITH  
Hi. (pauses) We're having a party here tonight.

DEREK  
Am I invited to this one?

MEREDITH  
It's kinda hard to hide it from you and not invite you since you're staying here. Can you pick up the beer?

DEREK  
Sure.

MEREDITH  
You can put your stuff in my room. The living room will probably be a mess… If you'd like, you can stay in there.

DEREK  
Are you staying at Finn's?

MEREDITH  
Maybe.

Meredith concentrates on making herself a cup of coffee.

INT. HOSPITAL – LOCKER ROOM  
Christina and Meredith are changing as fast as they can.

MEREDITH  
How are things with Burke's mom?

CHRISTINA  
I don't deal well with mothers.

MEREDITH  
That well, huh?

CHRISTINA  
I'm a surgeon. I do surgeries. I'm a surgery junkie. She expects me to stop everything and cater to Burke's every need.

MEREDITH  
Mothers.

CHRISTINA  
So… How come McDreamy is still at your house?

MEREDITH  
He has nowhere else to go. Addison won't let him back into the trailer until the divorce is final. And I would bad making him stay at a hotel.

CHRISTINA  
But he signed the papers.

MEREDITH  
Yup.

CHRISTINA  
So what happens, now?

MEREDITH  
Tonight, I am going to break up with Finn.

CHRISTINA  
Good. He's a vet. That's not even a real doctor.

MEREDITH  
You coming tonight?

CHRISTINA  
Is there going to be tequila? (pause) Do you even need to ask that question?

MEREDITH  
What about Burke's mom?

CHRISTINA  
I told her I was on call. What the hell? How old am I? Sneaking around someone's mother like I'm in high school. Damn it.

Bailey sticks her head into the locker room.

BAILEY  
Come on people. Grey, Addison has your ass today. Get moving!

MEREDITH  
Yes, Dr. Bailey

Meredith rolls her eyes at the thought of spending the day with Addison, but she grabs her stethoscope and runs in search of her.

INT. HOSPITAL – BABY ROOM  
Addison has her hand in an incubator and is talking to her small charge.

ADDISON  
So small. How do we get from there to where I am?

Meredith sticks her head in.

MEREDITH  
Dr. Sheppard?

ADDISON  
Dr. Montgomery.

MEREDITH  
Dr. Montgomery. What do you need me for?

ADDISON  
I need you to stay with Maria here. She's a few weeks premature. Keep an eye on her vitals and everything. Her mother was on drugs when she brought her in.

MEREDITH  
Is she going to live?

ADDISON  
I don't know, Dr. Grey.

Meredith looks at the little girl in wonder.

MEREDITH  
She's so small. When did things get so complicated?

Addison stands up and pulls out a chart, turning her back to Meredith.

ADDISON  
When you slept with my husband.

MEREDITH  
Dr. Montgomery…

ADDISON  
Save it Meredith. He loves you. He's loved you since he met you. That doesn't make it any easier on me, because I loved him.

MEREDITH  
Can I ask you something?

Meredith sits down in a rocking chair next to the incubator.

ADDISON  
That depends on what kind of work you feel like doing today.

Addison turns to face Meredith.

MEREDITH  
I'll keep the question to myself.

ADDISON  
That's what I thought. Have a nice day.

Meredith sighs, watching Addison leave.

MEREDITH  
Well, Ms. Maria. Looks like it's just you and me here kiddo.

Meredith slides a finger into the incubator and the infant grabs a hold of her finger.

INT. HOSPITAL – ELEVATOR  
Derek stands in the elevator, the doors open to reveal Addison.

DEREK  
Satan.

ADDISON  
How many times do I have to say it? I really rather prefer Empress of all that is evil.

DEREK  
When am I getting my trailer back?

ADDISON  
When are you going to stop sleeping with Meredith Grey?

DEREK  
That should not concern you.

ADDISON  
Until the paper work goes through, it does.

DEREK  
When are you going to stop sleeping with Mark?

ADDISON  
Derek, how did we get here?

DEREK  
You slept with my best friend.

ADDISON  
You slept with Meredith.

DEREK  
She wasn't your best friend. Unless you made secret rendezvous trips out here.

The doors to the elevator open and Derek hurries away from Addison.

INT. HOSPITAL – RIPLEY'S OFFICE  
Ripley whistles as she walks into her office.

RIPLEY  
Good morning, Robin.

Robin pops her head in.

ROBIN  
Good morning, Dr. Buffet. You're awfully chipper this morning.

RIPLEY  
I love Meredith, but I FINALLY got to sleep in. And no more roommates! It's a beautiful thang!

ROBIN  
You miss them, don't you?

RIPLEY  
Insanely, yes.

Ripley drops into her chair.

ROBIN  
Crazy.

RIPLEY  
Hey, party at Mer's. You coming tonight?

ROBIN  
I'll be there. I hear she throws wicked parties.

RIPLEY  
That's the rumor around the hospital. (pauses) What time is my first appointment?

Robin consults the appointment book.

ROBIN  
Not until 10:00.

RIPLEY  
Excellent. My afternoon is free, right?

ROBIN  
Yes. You had me clear it?

RIPLEY  
Good. I have a trial to go to.

ROBIN  
Trial?

RIPLEY  
I told Izzy I'd go to support her. The interns all have to work today. To pick up the slack of all the heads being at the trial.

INT. HOSPITAL – PATIENT'S ROOM  
Christina, Alex, George and Bailey all stand around the patient's bed. The patient is Nancy, and there is a man, James, lying on the bed with her.

CHRISTINA  
This is Nancy Blair. She is 28 years old and has been suffering from dizzy spells and passing out.

JAMES  
They were manageable before, but it happens unexpectedly and very often, now.

BAILEY  
How will we proceed, Dr. Yang.

CHRISTINA  
We'll do shotgun. MRI, CatScan… Every test in the book.

BAILEY  
Good. Take care of it, then fill me in.

CHRISTINA  
Right, Dr. Bailey.

Bailey, George and Alex leave the room.

CHRISTINA  
I'm going to go make appoints for your tests, then I'll be back up to take you down.

JAMES  
Who's my pookie ookie oookie ookums?

Christina leaves the room.

CHRISTINA  
Dear lord.

INT. HOSPITAL – PATIENT'S ROOM  
George, Alex, and Bailey stand around the patient's room. The patient is Anthony and a teenage girl, Meghan, sits next to him.

GEORGE  
This is Anthony Barlow and his daughter Meghan. Mr. Barlow is 35 years old and was brought in because he's had trouble walking, altered coordination, and dizziness.

BAILEY  
How will we diagnose?

GEORGE  
We will do an ultrasound/Doppler study of the carotid arteries, ECG, an echocardiogram, an angiogram and hook him up to a holter monitor.

ANTHONY  
Now in normal terms?

GEORGE  
We're going to take ultrasounds of your carotid arteries, your heart and heart chamber. Then we're going to hook you up to some monitors to monitor your heart.

BAILEY  
Good job, O'malley. Call Dr. Sheppard for a consult.

GEORGE  
Yes ma'am.

BAILEY  
Alex, you're on the code staff today.

ALEX  
Can't I-

BAILEY  
No. You've pissed off the chief. You get code and post ops for the rest of your life.

ALEX  
How did I piss off the chief?

BAILEY  
Two words. Ripley Buffet.

ALEX  
God damn it.

ANTHONY  
Hey, watch your mouth. I have a teenager in the room.

MEGHAN  
Dad. It's not like I haven't heard it before.

BAILEY  
Now, get moving Karev.


End file.
